Mest Gryder
|name=Mest Gryder |kanji=メスト・グライダー |rōmaji=Mesuto Guraidā |alias=Doranbolt (ドランバルト Doranbaruto)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 3-6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 438, Page 19 |race= Human |gender= Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= Turquoise |hair= Black |blood type= |affiliation= Fairy TailFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 416, Page 24 |previous affiliation= |mark location=Right Shoulder |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=Head of a Division of the Rune Knights Magic Council Intelligence OfficerFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Page 4 |team= |previous team=Team TenrouFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 17 (ruse) Rune Knights |partner= |previous partner=Wendy Marvell Lahar |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building Era (former) |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Memory Control Teleportation Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 201 |anime debut=Episode 96 (shadow) Episode 97 (actual) |game debut=Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening |japanese voice= |english voice= Alex Organ |image gallery= yes }} Mest Gryder (メスト・グライダー Mesuto Guraidā) is a member of Fairy Tail and a former member of the Magic Council and a former Division Head of the Rune Knights. In X784, he used his Memory Control to deceive the members of the Fairy Tail so that he could infiltrate the guild,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 11-12 while in actuality he was always a member of Fairy Tail who erased his own memories to successfully infiltrate the aforementioned Magic Council, using the alias Doranbolt (ドランバルト Doranbaruto). Appearance Mest is a lean-built man of average height with short, almost shaved black hair, with a slightly outlined widow's peak, and complete with mildly long sideburns. He has a large, bright emerald turquoise eyes,Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 24, Cover and thin eyebrows. The left side of his face is covered by three distinctive scars: the shortest one that points diagonally upwards in his left eye's direction, and "connected" by the longest scar, diagonally in the other way, to the similarly oriented one which goes up to his forehead. Such scars harmlessly cover Mest's left eyebrow and part of his hair, passing over them. Hanging from Mest's left ear is a simple earring, with an elongated pendant attached to it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 4 Seven years after Tenrou Island's seeming disappearance, Mest appears to have gained sharper, more defined facial features, has grown a small goatee below his mouth and slightly longer hair, with some messy strands covering his forehead and others jutting upwards from the top of his head. His left ear still bears the earring.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 5-6 When acting like a spy within Fairy Tail, Mest's attire consists of a pinstriped jacket with a high and wide upright collar, alternating red stripes to different series of orange ones, with distinctive loose brown arm warmers covering the sleeves from the cuffs to below the shoulders, each bearing a simple, undulated motif right below the upper edge, simple black pants and white shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 4-5Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Cover Mest has also been shown in his Council uniform. This consists of a dark jacket, with light-colored edges and a pair of buttoned bands on each sleeve, worn over a lighter shirt bearing the dark ankh-like symbol typical of the Rune Knights, mildly loose, light pants held up by a simple belt, similarly colored gloves and shoes, and a light cape held in place by a rhomboidal buckle adorned by a gem. During his first appearance after the 7-year time skip, he dons this very same attire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Cover After Tartaros' defeat, Fairy Tail's guild mark is given back to him by Makarov; it rests on his right shoulder. By X792, Mest has grown his hair out even longer, and the only thing he retains of his old look is the earring in his left ear. He now wears a dark high-collared, fur trimmed, form-fitting muscle shirt with leopard print around the collar and clavicle areas. For his lower body, Mest now wears simple jeans with a black stripe going up the side of either pant leg, a simple belt, and black shoes. Around his right bicep is a band, and around both wrists are light-colored wristbands with a dark stripe going through the middle. The mark of Fairy Tail continues to rest on his right shoulder.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 439, Page 2 Personality Mest was initially avaricious, willing to do anything to attain a promotion from the Magic Council.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Page 17 He was even willing to infiltrate Fairy Tail. In order to keep up the facade of being a Fairy Tail member, he acted intelligently and used silly quirks to fit in, such as devouring snow to see what it tastes like and entering a river to know what it feels like.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 3-5 Despite of his self-interest, however, he still cares for others; he befriends Wendy Marvell and later saves her from a deadly attack, even after his position as a non-Fairy Tail member was exposed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Page 14 He also openly admitted that the Fairy Tail Guild was not the same as Zeref or Grimoire Heart, he doesn't support the Council's idea of firing Etherion on Tenrou Island and erasing all the three groups from existence. Mest made an attempt to teleport the members of Fairy Tail outside the island, but they refused to leave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 21-22 After this, Mest was seen fretting over the well-being of the guild and its members. During the year X791, when the news of the returning Team Tenrou reached the Magic Council, he said he was not interested, although he was visibly conflicted.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 4 When confronted by Makarov during the same year, who temporarily brought his memories back, he shed genuine tears of joy when he heard the Tenrou Group members were all safe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 439, Pages 11-12 During the Grand Magic Games, Mest also shed tears of joy over Erza's victory in Pandemonium, proving that his care for Fairy Tail runs deep,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 18 even in spite of the fact that his memories of being a Fairy Tail member are gone. Mest possesses a strong sense of justice. He is willing to do whatever is right even If it means breaking rules, such as erasing the memories of the council and even Lahar on the royal family having a connection to Zeref's dark magicFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 339, Pages 3-10 and even threatening Cobra's life for vital information after the assassination of his comrades in the Magic Council by Jackal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, pages 24-30 Makarov also remarked him to be a individual willing to sacrifice himself to protect the guild he loves, as he erased his own memories to infiltrate the Council more easily. Though the Guild Master also noted him to be a pain to deal with, as he was told not to erase his own memories and did so anyway. After he regained his memories as a member of Fairy Tail, he is shown to be a staunch believer in the guild's power, even attempting to dissuade Makarov from disbanding the guild. While the master explained the entire situation with the Alvarez Empire, that Mest was supposed to gather intelligence about, he is gravely concerned, and even cries while Makarov is informing him about going on what Mest saw as a suicide mission to negotiate with the hostile country, worried about his well being.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter name="Chapter 439, Pages 12-19 History In X783, Mest was summoned by Makarov and tasked with infiltrating the Magic Council to be Fairy Tail's mole and gather information about the western continent, as the Council destroyed any physical documents that had anything to do with them. After having asked why, Mest is requested to just do it to protect the guild. He then left Fairy Tail and erased his own memories so as to "dive in headfirst",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 439, Pages 7-9 using the alias Doranbolt. Mest would then have regular meetings with Makarov over the course of the next many months, where he fed him the information about the West that he desired, all the while a lamenting Makarov wished Mest wouldn't have erased his memories (Mest, however, gave Makarov the means to unlock his memory whenever he desired), but called him skilled nonetheless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 439, Pages 9-10 After something close to a year and many meetings with Makarov passed, Mest planned to infiltrate the Fairy Tail Guild using his real name (although he didn't know it at the time), Mest Gryder, in order to find dirt on them and gain a promotion. His reason for this was he knew that Gran Doma hated Fairy Tail along with the other Council members and he knew of Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage Promotion Trial was coming up and he wanted to get to their private property to find anything slightly shady to bring to the Council.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 439, Pages 10-11 Synopsis Tenrou Island arc Mest first appeared when he is selected to compete in the S-Class Promotion Trial along with Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Elfman, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, and Levy McGarden.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 16 After learning that he needs a partner, he later met with Wendy Marvell and told her that he was Mystogan's disciple. He then asked her to lend him her power, which drives out a rude remark from Carla. He acted oddly as he tried to eat snow and floated in an icy river while explaining to the pair his wishes to join the world of S-Class Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 4-6 Shortly after Makarov arrived to explain the rules of the first trial, he explained to Wendy that the S-Class promotion consisted of numerous exams each year. When the first trial begins, Mest and Wendy are forced to wait due to Freed using a rune on the boat, which prevents everyone from leaving for 5 minutes. As soon as the rune releases, Mest is implied to have used his Teleportation Magic to teleport him and Wendy onto Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 14 Mest and Wendy end up stumbling on the battle path that contained Gray and Loke. The battle ends with Mest being knocked out easily much to their surprise. Mest is then seen when he awakens to find the battle already over and tries to comfort Wendy on the sudden loss of the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 8-10 At the same time, en route to the island, Carla and Panther Lily question whether Mest is really a member of Fairy Tail due to the fact that Mystogan rarely let anyone see him and was unlikely take on a student.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 1-7 Gray and Loke also question their memory of him when the duo try to recall his partner for the last competition.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 10-12 Later Mest mentions to Wendy that the island holds a secret of Fairy Tail and suggests they explore. While Wendy looked in awe at the beauty, Mest looks on with a mysterious smile.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 20-23 He then becomes ecstatic when he realizes that Zeref is on the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Page 14 Mest becomes somewhat anxious when he sees the warning flare that Erza fires above Tenrou Island. Carla and Panther Lily later confront him and Wendy, with the latter pushing him back against a boulder to interrogate him, claiming that Mystogan would never take a disciple and that Mest had used Memory Magic to infiltrate the exam. Mest then teleports to Wendy and pulls her away from a spot that a split second later would be filled with explosions. He then shouts for the perpetrator to come out; the perpetrator is revealed to be one of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory, Azuma, who had been merged into a tree.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 11-16 Mest then explains that he is a Magic Council member looking to find dirt on the guild to put it out of business so that he can earn a promotion. But with Grimoire Heart now on the island, he changes his objective into eliminating the Dark Guild, claiming that he brought along a fleet of battleships with Magic Council's police force; the battleships is then seen in the far background. Unfazed, Azuma mysteriously blows up a group of battleships and then completely detaches from the tree, sarcastically asking Mest if he can begin his own job now.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 17-20 As Panther Lily and Azuma battle, Wendy requests his help in defeating Azuma, and, though he is reluctant at first, he complies. While Azuma is distracted by Panther Lily, Mest teleports himself and Wendy right behind Azuma to launch a point-blank range attack with her Sky Dragon's Roar. However, Azuma instantly recognizes their attempt and defeats them all with a giant column of flame. Laying on the ground and shivering, Mest recognizes the extreme power of the Seven Kin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 6-15 Later, after Azuma walks off, Natsu arrives and since "Mest's" Memory Magic wore off, Natsu confronts Mest, though he was quickly informed of the true enemy. The Grimoire Heart members are then launched from the sky, and the group finds itself surrounded by numerous members. However, he mysteriously disappears.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 10-11 Some time later, he teleports to the heavily damaged ship that Azuma almost blew up and talks to Lahar. He explains to him that a three-way battle between Fairy Tail, Grimoire Heart, and Zeref is occurring. He decides to contact the HQ with a Communication Lacrima but when he is told that Gran Doma is a strict man who does not hesitate to use Etherion, he shows reluctance in doing so. He is then seen speaking with Lahar about Bluenote Stinger, and about how fearsome he is. Lahar then remarks that is why they must contact HQ, but Doranbolt grabs Lahar and tells him to give him some time. He then teleports away with the communication Lacrima, much to the shock of his comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 20-21 He then arrives at the site where Makarov is resting, and Natsu asks where he went, and Lucy says that it is Mest of the Council. He then tells Lucy that his name is really Doranbolt. Wendy begins to ask him something but he tells her not to worry because he came there to help them, which surprises Happy and Carla. He then says that with his powers, everyone can leave the island, but Natsu and the others refuse. Despite Doranbolt's attempts to convince them otherwise, they all decide to stay on the island and fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 23-26 When Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy try to convince him to stall the council from destroying the island while they defeat Grimoire Heart, he reluctantly agrees.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 5-7 He is then shocked when the Great Tenrou Tree is destroyed by Azuma.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 13 Later, Doranbolt spies on Zeref from a distance when the Black Wizard kills Zancrow and seems shocked when he hears Zeref say "Acnologia".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Page 14 Doranbolt returns to Lahar on a Magic Council boat. He tells Lahar that Zeref used Acnologia. Doranbolt apologizes for not being able to do anything. Lahar doesn't care, and questions what Zeref will do with Acnologia. Lahar tells all Magic Council ships to leave. As they set off, Doranbolt looks at the island and declares it is over, then apologizes for not being able to help Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 12-13 While being in the Magic Council's ship, Doranbolt, along with Lahar, looks on at the destruction of Tenrou Island by the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Page 14 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Doranbolt and Lahar run into Org, who tells them about the return of the Fairy Tail members from seven years ago. Though Lahar says Doranbolt can now take that burden off of him, Doranbolt admits to himself he hadn't thought about them in a long time. After Org explains how nothing much has happened in the seven years, Doranbolt asks if he is insinuating Fairy Tail was the reason behind it. Org just laughs and walks away, saying he must've gotten older if he expected that much out of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 5-7 On the third day of Grand Magic Games, Doranbolt is invited by Lahar to watch said event, knowing that he wants to see the returning members of Fairy Tail after their seven years of absence.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 3-4 During Pandemonium, the day's event, Doranbolt is stunned by Erza Scarlet declaring that her challenge right would be one hundredFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 15 and tears quickly cascade down his face when Erza emerges victorious. As the final battle of the third day is about to commence, Doranbolt looks at Wendy when her name is called by the announcers.Fairy Tail Manga: chapter 287, Page 17 As Wendy and Sherria Blendy meet in the middle of the arena, Doranbolt quietly asks Wendy to do her best,Fairy Tail Manga: chapter 288, Page 2 but is shocked upon seeing that both Sherria and Wendy possess very similar forms of Magic, especially Sherria's, a form of Magic meant for slaying Gods.Fairy Tail Manga: chapter 288, Page 10 As he watches Wendy with concern, he is suddenly bumped by Team Fairy Tail B's Mystogan, who is pushing his way through the crowd, and seems confused at the Mages presence.Fairy Tail Manga: chapter 288, Page 19 Suspicious, Doranbolt stalks Jellal. He then continues to stalk Jellal after the match is over, but an astute Jellal notices his presence and escapes swiftly. As Jellal goes forth to trace the strange energy signature related to Zeref's Magic, Doranbolt suddenly makes an entrance, materializing in front of Jellal, and startling him. Doranbolt exclaims that Jellal is not the real Mystogan, while an army of Rune Knights escorting Lahar coincidentally appear. Doranbolt interrogates Jellal in front of Lahar, coercing him to reveal his true identity.Fairy Tail Manga: chapter 288, Pages 22-25 When Jellal goes to move around Doranbolt by claiming to be in a hurry, the Council Mage stops him once more, again asking him for his identity. After Jellal states that he is the true Mystogan, Doranbolt lashes out and rips off Jellal's cap and mask, revealing his face and shocking everyone. Before Doranbolt can move to seize Jellal though, Yajima appears and tells the Rune Knights about Edolas and "Mystogan's" unfortunate fate of having the same face as Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: chapter 290, Pages 2-5 Having heard of Edolas, Doranbolt stands down and allows the Mage to be on his way. However, he is then shocked when Lahar whispers to him that Yajima was lying and that the criminal Jellal is right in front of them.Fairy Tail Manga: chapter 290, Page 9 At some unspecified point during, at the earliest, the Third Day of the Grand Magic Games, Doranbolt meets with Makarov, who has temporarily undone his false memories, where he sheds tears of joy at seeing him and the rest of Fairy Tail okay. Mest is given an apology by Makarov and is asked to come home, however Mest refuses, as he is extremely close to gaining the information about the Western Continent that Makarov desires.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 439, Pages 11-12 After the Fourth Day's event, Naval Battle, is concluded, Doranbolt watches from the crowd as the battle portions of the day are set to start.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 15 Later after the Grand Magic Games are concluded and as the Mage Guilds of Fiore gather to hear the King's request, Doranblot and Lahar watch in awe of the scene. As Lahar questions the use of the Eclipse, Jellal appears behind the two Council Mages. Shocked by this encounter they ask what he is trying to pull here as Jellal ask them both for a favor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 16 Following Lahar's instructions, Doranbolt teleports and brings with him a prisoner who was locked away for his crimes. Doranbolt tells the man, who is in fact Cobra, that they are forced to ask for his help in order to deal with the crisis following the Dragon invasion in Crocus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 19 Watching as Cobra instantly runs off into battle, Doranbolt suddenly states that he is slightly shocked that they listened to Jellal and released the man, predicting that both he and Lahar will only be expelled from their jobs on the Council if they are lucky. Lahar, however, replies that they should focus on saving the future so that they even have jobs to try and save, and urges them all to move out and help those fighting. Doranbolt, seeing the wisdom in his words, gets pumped to fight alongside a group of Rune Knights they brought with them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 12-13 As Jellal and Meredy try to find Ultear Milkovich, Doranbolt appears and informs them that he erased the memories of the Dragon invasion events to everyone involved in it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 339, Page 3 When asked why he did it, Doranbolt replies that the whole system may have collapsed if it leaked that the royal family had a connection with Zeref's Magic. Then he says that he had to do the same to Lahar. After Doranbolt asks the group about Ultear's well being, he tells Jellal that this time only, he did a favor to them and is about to leave, but Jellal asks him what happened to Cobra. Doranbolt says that he came back to him and mentioned hearing something from the Dark Guild Tartaros. Then, Doranbolt proceeds to leave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 339, Pages 5-10 Tartaros arc At the location of Era inside the Magic Council Headquarters, Doranbolt and Lahar listen to the councilors' discussion about Tartaros' recent movements. However, the meeting is soon interrupted and before the messenger can relay a warning about intruders, the entire building is caught in a huge explosion. An injured Doranbolt comes to just to witness the destruction and now dead bodies of Lahar and other councilors. Desperately looking for someone alive, he hears Org's voice. Suddenly, Org is approached by Jackal, who reveals this to be a plan to assassinate the council members. Even though Doranbolt hesitates to leave the old man to his death, the latter tells him to carry out his own sense of justice just as Jackal targets the councilor with yet another explosion, much to Doranbolt's horror.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 3-17 Later, a wounded Doranbolt is seen walking downstairs to an underground prison. He approaches Cobra, who seemingly anticipated the former's arrival. Doranbolt questions whether he knows everything thanks to his Magic, but Cobra laughs it off, stating that it's impossible to use Magic in this cell. Wasting no time, Doranbolt orders the Dragon Slayer to reveal everything he knows about Tartaros, but Cobra demands the release of Oración Seis in exchange for that information. Doranbolt states that he has no authority to do so and surprises Cobra by revealing that everyone with such power is already dead. Immediately teleporting himself to the Poison Dragon Slayer's cell and brandished a dagger, Doranbolt then continues threatening Cobra, with the latter still insisting on his condition. He, however, decides to reveal one thing and a shocked Doranbolt learns that all members of Tartaros are the Demons from the Books of Zeref, with their master, E.N.D. being the strongest one.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 24-30 Learning that Tartaros is after Face, a forbidden weapon of the Council's with the ability to annihilate all the Magic on the continent, Doranbolt is forced to adhere to Cobra's demand and release the Oración Seis from jail. Upset over this, he affirms that he will destroy Tartaros.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 364, Pages 17-18 Soon after by the graves of those killed, Doranbolt states that the dealings with Oración Seis will now be left to Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 364, Page 24 Later, Doranbolt discovers that Wendy and Carla went to Face's location in order to stop the device from activating. Arriving at the cave that houses Face, Doranbolt sees the duo prepared to sacrifice themselves to destroy the weapon by using its own energy to make it explode with an auto-destruction Magic circle. Swooping in at the last second before the destruction spell goes off, Doranbolt manages to save the two Fairy Tail members' lives, teleporting them out of the blast range and to a nearby hill. Impressed with their courage and resolve, he muses that he never would have thought such two "little heroes" could destroy Face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 378, Pages 19-20 Doranbolt has moved Wendy and Carla to a safe haven by the time they wake up, and he informs them that thanks to them the activation of Face was halted, although he was only able to save them in the nick of time. When the two Fairy Tail Mages begin to celebrate on their victory, he tells them that it is all far from over. Wendy and Carla then fly up and witness that more artifacts like Face have risen from the ground, and an anxious Doranbolt reveals that they have so far confirmed around 2,000 Faces over the continent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 387, Pages 15-20 Doranbolt can only ogle Wendy when the young warrior utilizes her Magic to cut her hair, all whilst claiming that she will fight alongside her comrades and will no longer shed a single tear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 388, Pages 2-3 After being questioned by Wendy, Doranbolt reveals that it will take no less than five minutes to reach Magnolia. He then smiles as Wendy reveals her intention to contact all the guilds in order to stop Face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 392, Pages 2-3 Heading out soon after, Doranbolt exhaustedly manages to get both Wendy and Carla to the destroyed Tartaros headquarters where their comrades are; however, Wendy soon collapses from weariness, and begins shaking violently out of fear when she hears a familiar noise approaching. Moving to comfort her, Doranbolt soon hears the noise too and questions what it is just as Acnologia descends upon the fighting guilds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 399, Pages 11-12 After Wendy collapses, Doranbolt calls to her to no avail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 400, Page 5 Doranbolt, along with Wendy and Carla, meets up with Lucy, Warren, Lisanna, Elfman, Jet and Droy, and explains the Face situation to them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 406, Page 6 However, as Warren's Telepathy is too weak to cover such distance and contact the other guilds, Doranbolt deducts that it's too late anyway, as there are but moments left before Face's activation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 406, Page 24 As Makarov contacts everyone to explain Lumen Histoire, he tells Doranbolt to also come with them. Doranbolt tries to say that he is not a member of the guild but Makarov tells him he will need him to wipe everyone's memories of Lumen Histoire when everything is over. Nervously, Doranbolt asks if he must wipe his own memories as well, to which Makarov tells him he must.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 407, Pages 1-3 Doranbolt heads towards the guildhall with the other Fairy Tail members, though they are forced to stop when Lucy collapses and they realize that Face has begun to activate and drain their Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 412, Page 9 One week later, after Tartaros' crushing defeat, Doranbolt approaches Makarov in the wreckage of the Fairy Tail Guild and informs him that everyone's memories of Lumen Histoire have been modified, but adds that he really dislikes modifying his own memories. Makarov then tells Doranbolt that there is no need and states that his job is over, unveiling the mark of Fairy Tail on his right shoulder after saying such a thing. Doranbolt then learns, much to his utter shock, that he was always a member of Fairy Tail and modified his own memories to more easily sneak into the Magic Council, though Makarov adds that he told him repeatedly that tampering with his memories wasn't necessary. Doranbolt then listens as Makarov tells him that the current age has ended and that Fairy Tail will henceforth disband.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 416, Pages 22-25 Mest's Memory Control is then permanently undone by Makarov, who announces once more that he's going to break up Fairy Tail based on the information Mest has been gathering for him over the last eight years. Though Mest doesn't comprehend why Makarov would do something based on intel alone; Mest is told about the country of Alvarez, which he remembers tried to invade Fiore, but is told that they did not fail, but were stopped by Etherion, and were made even warier by Face, all in an attempt to steal Lumen Histoire. Mest then realizes that Ishgar has been left defenseless and Makarov reveals that Alvarez will soon launch an invasion, as well as that they have 730 guilds and Dark Guilds united under one super-powered, militaristic reign: the Alvarez Empire; which is 230 more guilds than Ishgar possesses. A shocked Mest announces that there must be something they can do against that large a force, but Makarov says that he's going to go negotiate with Alvarez to stall for enough time for the Council to rebuild, and that he is disbanding the guild to protect those that would be left behind in the event that he is killed. Mest then breaks down in tears, realizing that Makarov is essentially walking towards his own death by fighting alone against an entire country, but he is told that such is the duty of a parent for their children.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 439, Pages 12-19 Following Makarov's orders, prior to him leaving to the Alvarez Empire, Mest and Warrod Sequen revive the Magic Council around the Ten Wizard Saints.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 4-5 Alvarez Empire arc Mest arrives in Magnolia one year after the Fairy Tail Guild is disbanded to meet the returned members who are looking to revive it. Telling the group that he has been awaiting their return, he asks for their help in saving Makarov.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 438, Pages 18-19 A while later, he leads Erza down into the concealed basement of the guild building, revealing that only she can enter because she is the guild master, and that the area they are entering is off-limits to him, too, normally. Mest then shows Erza Lumen Histoire; however, their meeting is interrupted by the arrival of Team Natsu. Per Erza's request, Mest continues on, but explains that all he knows is that Lumen Histoire is vitally significant, and then begins sharing his memories with those present, allowing them to learn of the mission given to him by Makarov nine years ago all the way up to the day Makarov disbanded Fairy Tail and went missing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 439, Pages 2-19 After sharing his memories, Mest answers all of their questions until Erza stops him. He listens as she tells them that they are going to infiltrate the Alvarez Empire and save Makarov as stealthfully as possible.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 1-9 Later, Mest and Team Natsu head to the Alvarez Empire via boat, and on the way, they discuss Makarov's mysterious mission.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 441, Pages 1-6 Mest tells them they have to stop at Caracol Island to get supplies. As they approach the coast, Mest is shocked to see Alvarez Navy ships anchored there, and Wendy and Natsu, who can hear what's going on in the naval vessels, tell everyone that their troops are at Caracol looking for a spy. To avoid suspicion, they all change their Fairy Tail Guild marks to Cait Shelter Guild marks and tell the Alvarez navy men that they are just on vacation. With the help of Lucy and Erza's flirting, they make it past the guards, but once the group sees a child about to be beaten by one of the Alvarez soldiers, Mest watches in horror as Lucy, Erza, Natsu, and Gray attack them while Wendy comforts the child.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 441, Pages 11-19 Mest is ordered by Gray to go with Lucy, but his eyes wander to Wendy and Carla (in her transformed state) in bathing suits. Lucy yells at him and he snaps to, saying he will go find the informant and thus teleports elsewhere.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 442, Pages 2-3 Later, an unconscious Mest is thrown to the ground by Marin Hollow, whom had taken him out with his Spatial Magic earlier.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 442, Page 16 After his encounter with Marin and his teammates' encounter with Brandish of the Spriggan 12, an injured Mest teleports his teammates to an unknown location underwater; after they help the island's residents into nearby fishing vessels. Everyone other than Mest is shocked to see that the spy is Sorano, and when Erza states that she was expecting Erik, Mest replies that he didn't choose him because he asks too many questions. Mest is later astunded when Sorano says she knows Makarov's location.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 444, Pages 2-13 Moments before Zeref assassinates Makarov, Mest jumps in and teleports him away. Taking him back to the others, Mest shockingly tells them all that Zeref is in fact Emperor Spriggan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 19-20 Mest is present when Makarov explains his failed attempt to stop Alvarez Empire by himself, and he smiles as the other Mages explain to him how there is no need to worry and that they got the guild rebuilt.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Pages 3-4 Mest begins to explain that he is exhausted and can only use his Magic once more to transfer the group to where Sorano's "ship" is, but Ajeel Lamur of the Spriggan 12 appears and interrupts him, shocking Mest as he explains that the land told him their group's location. Although the Fairy Tail Mages initially prepare to fight, they flee as Makarov tells them they can't hope to beat such an opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Pages 6-7 As they quickly get into Carla's prepared SE plug vehicle, Mest tells Erza to make haste, and she obliges.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Page 12 Ajeel throws the group out of the vehicle by using his quicksand,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Page 25 but Natsu frees everyone by vaporizing the sand, before puching Ajeel away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Pages 29-30 Mest then watches as Ajeel attacks using his sands, with Gray unsuccessfully attempting to freeze them. However, Makarov takes action, trying to protect Mest and others in his giant form by pulling them all tightly against him, just as Ajeel's Sands of Death rages towards them. At that moment, Laxus' lightning disperses the sand wave, saving them, and an impressed Mest watches as the Lightning Mage stands firm, along with the rest of his team, on Ichiya's ship Christina. At Cana's orders, Mest teleports everyone into the ship and thanks to Laxus' lightning blast, the group manages to fly away to safety. Mest is then present as a teary-eyed Makarov rejoices, having reunited with his true family.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 447, Pages 2-19 Back in the guild, after a short while of partying, Mest listens to Makarov's apology and smiles when Natsu states that no matter what happens, they will fight against Alvarez in order to survive. He then pays attention as Makarov begins talking about Fairy Heart, however, Mavis suddenly appears. Mest listens as the First Master prepares to explain why Zeref is after Fairy Tail's greatest secret.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 448, Pages 2-19 Magic and Abilities Memory Control (記憶操作 Kioku Sōsa): A type of Magic which allows Mest to add his existence to others' memories, making it seem like they have known him for a long time, allowing him to pass unnoticed and easily infiltrate even large groups of people. It seems to be very powerful, as he was able to fool even S-Class Mages such as Erza and Mirajane.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Page 11 He also has the ability to erase memories and replace them with fake ones. His skill in it's usage is exceptional, earning a compliment from Former Wizard Saint, Jellal Fernandes, when he learned that Mest had erased the memories of everyone involved in the Dragon Attack, including the Magic Council, so they were unaware of the event as well as the Royal Family's usage of Dark Magic from the Books of Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 339, Page 6-8 In addition, he also modified the memories of everyone in Fairy Tail who knew about Lumen Histoire, as well as being capable of modifying his own to make the task of infiltrating the Magic Council less difficult. An additional skill associated with this Magic is that the user may at any given point relay and subsequently replay their own memories to whomever they desire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 439, Page 7 Teleportation Magic (瞬間移動の魔法 Shunkanidō no Mahō): Mest has shown skill with this versatile type of Magic, which allows him to cover very large distances in the blink of an eye. It makes for an extremely fast and effective means of transportation, and can also be used in combat, when the situation requires for fast actions: through this Magic's use, Mest was able to push Wendy away from a spot that a split second later would have been filled with explosionsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Page 15 and save both Carla and Wendy from a self-destructing Face at the last second. He is later shown able to teleport multiple individuals without physical contact nor being present around their viscinity.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 378, Page 7-8 *'Direct Line' (瞬間移動, ダイレクトライン, Dairekuto Rain): Mest teleports to any location in a direct line. It was used to teleport in front of Wendy and save her from Azuma's attack. His teleportation is not only limited to himself as he is able to carry others with him while teleporting. Master Sensor: Mest was able to detect Zeref's presence on Tenrou Island without even being near him. He could also detect Azuma’s presence, even though the man had concealed himself by merging with a tree.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Page 16 In addition, he was able to pick up faint signs of life in the various victims targeted by the Reborn Oración Seis that were thought to be corpses by Lahar. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Mest is skilled in the use of hand-to-hand combat. He employs it in conjunction with his Teleportation Magic to catch his opponents off guard; this combination was effective enough for him to keep up with two melee specialists, the caliber of Gray and Loke at close range.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 100 Immense Reflexes: Mest possess extremely sharp reflexes. Despite under the influences of Racer's Slowing Magic and not in prime physical form, he was able to see his movements and even react quickly enough to save Katja and evade him for a limited amount of time. Master Infiltrator: Mest seems to be extremely talented in infiltration and gathering intelligence, being his specialty with the combined usage of his Memory Control within the Magic Council as an Intelligence Officer. His skills in infiltration combined with the usage of Memory Control has let him even modify the Mages of Fairy Tail Guild's memories and sneak in using an alias. In addition, he was even able to infiltrate the Magic Council under Makarov Dreyar's instruction and was willing to modify his own memories to make the task easier. Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Doranbolt appears as a playable character in the PSP game, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Video Game: Zeref's Awakening Trivia *Before Mashima settled on Mest being a member of the Magic Council as he initially appeared to be, he was also considered as a member of either Grimoire Heart, Tartaros, or Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 24, Inner Cover Quotes *(To Wendy Marvell) "I want to know what a winter river truly is." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 6 *(To Lahar) "W-Wait! It's true that the council isn't exactly fond of Fairy Tail, but they shouldn't be compared with Zeref and Grimoire!" Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Page 5 *(To Lahar) "Don't give up. As long as we do everything we can..." Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 146 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Former Members of the Rune Knights Category:Featured Article